Objetivo del aburrimiento
by AKarasu KnightOfTheRoundTable
Summary: La luz en mi país esta siendo racionada por lo que hay apagones a cada rato, me vino la inspiración y escribi esto, pasen y lean...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este fic lo escribí porque andaba aburrida y de pronto me vino inspiración, pero no va a ser largo, creo que no mas de tres capítulos, lamento no poder satisfacerlos pero de todas formas disfruten el fic. **

**Día 1: Día aburrido e inicia el concurso.**

Hoy nos encontramos en la Akatsukicueva, el sol brilla, los pajaritos cantan, los riachuelos cercanos hacen sonar su abundante agua limpia pero todo toma un giro cuando entramos a la cueva de nuestros criminales. Lo primero que vemos es a la agitada Konan recogiendo revistas de manga hentai, restos de basura y juguetes en general; mas adentro en la cueva se ve a todos los akatsuki (excepto Deidara y Sasori) sentados en el gran sofá de la sala principal viendo la televisión, todos con miradas aburridas y uno que otro dormido.

-"Oh Homero, sabía que nada podía separarnos"- se escuchaba la televisión.

-"Te lo dije Millia, ahora vamos a..."- de repente se interrumpió la señal y todo se apagó.

-¡¡¡Ah maldita sea, la televisión era lo único que quedaba de entretenimiento!!!- grito encolerizado Hidan.

-Se fue la luz, quizás es un apagón- dijo Kakuzu con tranquilidad.

-Y que se supone que haremos mientras tanto- dijo Tobi.

-No lo se pero como las aldeas nos están buscando no podremos alejarnos por lo menos 50 metros de la cueva- dijo Pain.

-¿Así que nos quedaremos encerrados? Grandioso, grito de felicidad...- dijo con sarcasmo Itachi.

De repente se oye una gran explosión proveniente de la habitación de cierto rubio explosivo, todos dirigieron su mirada al pasillo y lo vieron caminar con paso firme y su cara daba a conocer su enojo.

-¿Te paso algo Deidara?- pregunto inocente Kisame sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-¡¡¡Pasa que justamente cuando estoy escuchando a mi banda favorita de rock, My Chemical Romance, se va la luz y me cortan la inspiración, y para colmo ya escuche que no se puede salir de la cueva, hum!!!- grito Deidara con enojo.

-Bueno cálmate, a todos se nos corto el entretenimiento- dijo Zetsu.

-Trata de calmarte un poco y ríete de las desgracias- dijo Konan.

-Es verdad senpai, ríe y el mundo reirá contigo- dijo alegremente Tobi.

Deidara se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva la cual estaba abierta, miro hacia el horizonte y gritó:

-¡¡¡Consigue una vida, mundo!!!- finalizo Deidara.

Los akatsuki solo lo vieron acercarse hacia ellos quizá para tomar asiento y parecía que con cada paso que daba, dejaba marcado el piso y con leve humo... estaba ardiendo por el enojo. Deidara busco lugar y al no encontrarlo se dirigió donde Tobi y lo miró con enojo.

-Ok, ya entendí- dijo Tobi levantándose, Deidara se sentó y Tobi hizo lo mismo a los pies de su senpai.

-Oye Deidara cálmate, un artista debe conservar la calma para que su arte fluya libremente- dijo Konan al estilo poeta.

Deidara lo pensó y razonó, Konan tenía razón.

-Ahora respira profundo- dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu- y cuenta hasta diez- le siguió la parte negra.

Y así lo hizo, Deidara respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos y levemente empezó a contar, en cuanto terminó, abrió los ojos pero ahora se notaba que estaba un poco mas tranquilo.

-Tranquilo, que My Chemical Romance no se ira a ninguna parte, solo no los escucharas durante un rato- dijo burlón Hidan.

Todos le miraron con odio ya que ese comentario hizo que Deidara pusiera cara de enojado.

-No le hagas caso Deidara, cambia esa cara- dijo Pain.

Deidara no hizo caso.

-Vamos, cambia la cara- le siguió Konan empujando levemente a Deidara por el espaldar del sofá.

Deidara solo cruzó los brazos.

-Deidara, no me iré a hacer lo que estaba haciendo hasta que cambies la cara... ya anímate, al menos dame una sonrisita- dijo Konan ahora jalándolo levemente de la manga.

Deidara seguía igual mirando hacia la nada y haciendo puchero.

- Ah, te haces el difícil, ¿verdad?- dijo Konan dejando a un lado la escoba y moviendo sus manos ágilmente hacía los costados del rubio.

Deidara, ya presintiendo lo que ella haría se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al oscuro pasillo.

-Ya se fue- dijo Konan resignada.

-Oigan... se me acaba de ocurrir algo...- dijo Kisame.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Itachi.

-Ya que no vamos a tener luz durante quien sabe cuantas horas... hagamos un concurso- siguió hablando Kisame.

-¿Qué clase de concurso?- pregunto interesado Pain.

-Deidara parece tener carácter y personalidad seria... veremos quien lo puede hacer reír- siguió Kisame.

-Creo que te entiendo pero aun no le veo el chiste- dijo Itachi.

-Esto consiste en que hay que hacer reír a Deidara por 5 minutos seguidos sin parar de cualquier forma posible, podríamos tomar el tiempo con cronómetros- siguió Kisame.

-Supongo que quien traiga el cronometro con los 5 minutos marcados primero gana- dijo Tobi.

-Exacto- dijo Kisame.

-Pero si lo hacemos cualquiera puede irse algún lugar solitario y echar a andar el cronómetro sin estar haciendo nada- dijo Kakuzu.

-Ya lo había pensado y por un momento creí que esa sería una desventaja... además de que tendré a algunos Kage bushin vigilando cada rincón de la cueva y a Deidara y me avisan de todo lo que pasa... pero pensé mas y razone, si ríes sin parar durante 5 minutos debes dejar caer una que otra lágrima, eso es inevitable- dijo Kisame.

Todos asintieron y le prestaban suma atención.

-Esa será la prueba de sus logros, la lágrima que suelte por tanta risa, deberán traer por lo menos una gotita y luego lo analizaremos con la máquina de ADN que instale en la computadora, si coincide con el ADN de Deidara, BINGO- finalizó Kisame.

-Entonces di las reglas finales- dijo emocionado Hidan.

-Bien, los objetivos son: Hacer reír a Deidara durante 5 minutos y marcarlo en el cronometro, traer la lagrima que halla soltado por motivo de risa, solo si mis kage bushin me confirman que vieron a alguno de ustedes cumplir los requisitos ganaran la competencia- hablo Kisame- ah y no se vale usar el sharingan ni ninguna técnica ilusoria- dijo mirando a Itachi.

-Capte tu indirecta- dijo Itachi sacando unas gafas.

-Y el concurso comienza ahora, yo no participo ya que haré de juez- dijo Kisame.

-Podemos usar lo que sea para hacerlo reír, ¿no?- preguntó Pain.

-Menos técnicas ilusorias ni nada por el estilo- aclaró Kisame.

-¡¡¡A buscar a Deidara!!!- grito Kakuzu.

-Maldita sea, recordé que debo hacer algo importante primero...- dijo Hidan lamentándose- ¡¡¡hey Kakuzu, gana el concurso por mi!!!

Mientras que cada uno tomaba diferentes escondites para tomar por sorpresa al rubio, Kisame no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que se divertiría.

**¿Podrán los akatsuki cumplir su deseo de no aburrirse?**

**¿Qué hará Deidara al ser el objetivo del concurso?**

**¿Podre confiar en que ustedes mis lectores dejen reviews y sus dudas para que A5raven las responda?**

**¿De que color es mi sábana?**

**Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo, si, también el color de mi sábana. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero: De seguro los akatsuki no se aburrirán.**

**Segundo: Deidara solo podrá hacer que todos se rindan poco a poco.**

**Tercero: Gracias por lo reviews.**

**Cuarto: Mi sábana es de color blanco con gatitos dibujados.**

**Quinto: Me voy a tardar en publicar el último capitulo. **

**Sexto: Disfruten el fic.**

**Día 2: Los intentos.**

Estaba amaneciendo y los rayos de luz empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana de nuestro objetivo, digo, de nuestro rubio quien perezosamente se movía por entre las sábanas blancas y que poco a poco iba despertando para comenzar su día.

-... todavía no llega la luz... hum- dijo con pesadez mientras caminaba al oscuro baño para ponerse su capa.

Al entrar se siente sospechosamente observado por lo que no pudo evitar mirar a los lados mientras se preparaba para bañarse. Entró a la ducha y procedió a asearse, después de un rato sale y se pone frente al espejo que le permitía ver su reflejo.

Se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones, solo le faltaba ponerse su camisa de siempre pero se detuvo a verse en el espejo... acto seguido comenzó a mostrarse a si mismo sus músculos como si estuviera modelando. Pasaron unos minutos y se puso la camisa y mientras le daba vuelta a la capa tarareaba una música de My Chemical y en ese preciso momento escucho un leve sonido proveniente del techo... Deidara lanzo un explosivo hacia el techo donde se escucho un quejido, Deidara hizo todo eso solo para ver la ubicación del espía y darle una lección.

Salió del baño y se acostó en su cama para descansar un poco más.

Mientras tanto en la sala principal se encontraba Konan y Pain platicando posiblemente de cómo atrapar a Deidara cuando una tercera persona entra a la sala captando la atención de los dos akatsuki, este era Zetsu que entro con la capa destrozada, quemada y con humo.

-¿A ti que te paso?- pregunto Pain.

-Intente acercarme a Deidara sigilosamente y esto fue lo que me pasó- dijo lamentándose Zetsu.

-No seas idiota, debes atacarlo de frente- dijo Konan retándolo.

-Como sea, abandono el concurso, me parece mucho más divertido ver como lo hacen los demás- finalizo Zetsu.

Mas tarde ese día...

Cierto rubio se encontraba en el sofá de la guarida y la sala parecía estar desierta. Deidara esta acostado boca a bajo en el sofá pero despierto mientras pensaba en algo, se había quitado los zapatos para más comodidad.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre arte efímero cuando es interrumpido por una molestia en su pie, lo movió un poco y la molestia se fue. Pero a los pocos segundos la molestia volvió pero ahora como un cosquilleo molesto que hizo que a nuestro artista se le escapara una risita, se levanto un poco para ver hacia donde se encontraba su pie y no vio nada, no le tomo importancia y volvió a su posición original.

A los pocos segundos sintió como algo le quería agarrar el pie por lo que se le ocurrió retirarlo pero en cuanto comenzó a moverlo, ese algo le agarro el pie por completo inmovilizándolo. Deidara un poco asustado intenta levantarse o ver hacia atrás pero de nuevo la molestia vino... ahora como cosquillas.

Deidara se tapo la boca par no reírse lo cual no le sirvió, su risa comenzó a escucharse por toda la cueva, no podía ni voltearse boca arriba y golpeaba el sofá con las manos con desesperación mientras trataba de zafarse. Paso un minuto y en sus intentos por zafarse da una patada y siente que le da a algo, siente libre su pie y oye pasos alejándose... se levantó rápido y vio para todos lados... no vio a nadie... acto seguido busco sus zapatos y se los puso.

-¿Que habrá pasado? Esto es muy extraño... no soporto las cosquillas, hum- dijo el rubio.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Itachi y Kisame...

Kisame estaba leyendo un libro cuando vio Itachi entrar... para su sorpresa con un ojo morado.

-Itachi ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Kisame.

-No quiero hablar de eso... solo te diré que logre hacer reír a Deidara por 1 minuto y 36 segundos... además de que recibí un talonazo en el ojo- dijo Itachi con fastidio.

-¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo?- volvió a preguntar Kisame.

-Yo creo que no... Mejor me entretengo viendo como lo hacen los otros- finalizó Itachi.

Mas tarde ese día...

Deidara se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes, claro, con los zapatos puestos por miedo a que le pase lo de antes.

-...Odio que me tomen por sorpresa... odio los ninjas que se escapan y no los puedo reconocer... odio que me hagan cosquillas...- murmuraba el rubio mientras miraba hacia los lados.

De repente es distraído de sus pensamientos por un ruido... se quedo quieto esperando a que algo sucediera, nada paso... vio hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie, se concentro y no sintió ningún chakra, le resto importancia y volvió a su posición: acostado en el sofá boca arriba mirando al techo.

Otra vez se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos bajando la guardia y cuando sintió un leve roce con algo, salto un poco del susto y...

-Hola Deidara- dijo la recién llegada.

-Ah, hola Konan... últimamente siento que alguien me quiere asustar, hum- dijo Deidara.

-Deben ser visiones tuyas, aunque...- dijo Konan.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio.

-Puede que alguien quiera cambiarte el humor- finalizó la peliazul.

-Puede que tengas razón, hum... cambiando de tema... me preguntaba ¿Cómo tu sabes cuando el líder se enoja? Por que eres experta por prevenirnos a tiempo de su estado, hum- dijo Deidara mirándola.

-Eso es fácil- dijo sacando un crayón rojo y una fotografía de la cara de Pain.

-Te escucho- dijo Deidara.

-Bien, imagina que esta es la cara de Pain- dijo dibujando con el crayón un circulo alrededor de la cara en la foto- Cuando esta muy molesto hay tensión en estos puntos, aquí y aquí- continuo dibujando un par de X dentro del circulo en donde se encontraban los ojos- y aquí, muchos puntos pequeños de tensión, los unimos y...- continuo dibujando líneas quebradas en la boca- lo que da como resultado un líder furioso.

Parece que le estaba funcionando el método, Deidara no pudo evitar reírse al ver como Konan se burlaba de Pain. Konan activó el cronometro.

-Se cree el muy malo y todo eso de soy el líder mas malote del mundo- lo ultimo lo dijo con vocecita de niña y haciendo muecas. Deidara no paraba de soltar carcajadas.

-Y eso que no te cuento la vez que me confesó que cree en Santa Claus, y que lo pille escribiendo una carta para ese gordo- dijo Konan sonriendo y esperando a que Deidara siga riendo para que el cronometro continúe.

-¡¡Ahora sí que me muero!!- gritó entre carcajadas el rubio -¡Escribió una carta para "Santa Claus"! ¡No puede ser, hum!... ¡El líder… creé en "Santa Claus"- finalizó el rubio entre risas.

-Jeje, así es, Pain tiene muchos secretos sin contar. Su osito de peluche, la foto de su mami, le da miedo la oscuridad... son miles- dijo Konan viendo sigilosamente el cronometro, 2 minutos.

Deidara no paraba de reír pero las risas acabaron de repente por parte de Deidara al sentir un chakra familiar- uh oh- es lo único que dijo antes de ver como Pain se llevaba a Konan jalando de una oreja.

Deidara se despidió de ella con la mano y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué acaso no te dije que mi vida privada debe permanecer PRIVADA?- dijo Pain al estar alejado de la sala junto con Konan.

-Lo siento pero no se me ocurrió que mas hacer para que se riera... ya llevaba 2 minutos y medio...- dijo Konan haciendo puchero.

-Me vale, busca otra forma para ganar- dijo Pain molesto.

-Ni loca, lo abandono, veré que hacen los demás- finalizó Konan.

Mas tarde ese mismo día...

Ya estaba empezando a atardecer y ahora Deidara se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, solo y bebiendo agua. Otra vez estaba pensando en arte pero se puso a pensar en My Chemical Romance... tanto que empezó a cantar en voz baja pero sin darse cuenta canta cada vez mas fuerte y sostiene un plátano como micrófono.

Al rato llega Tobi pero en un estado extraño, como deprimido, entra a la cocina y para su sorpresa ve a su senpai encima de la mesa cantándole al plátano.

-¡¡¡Welcome to the black parade, hum!!!- cantaba Deidara.

-Eh... ¿senpai?- habló Tobi.

Deidara se detuvo en seco viendo a Tobi, se bajo de la mesa y se sentó a beber agua de nuevo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Tobi, hum?- pregunto tranquilo Deidara.

-_Voy a ignorar que vi eso-_ pensó Tobi- es que... conocí a una chica, senpai- dijo Tobi aún deprimido- pero a ella le agradan los chicos graciosos... y yo no soy gracioso.

-¿En serio? Valla... pues solo tienes que sacar a ese comediante interno tuyo y ya, hum- dijo Deidara.

-Si pero se me hace difícil... no se que hacer- dijo Tobi.

-Inventa chistes- le respondió el artista.

-¡¡Claro!! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?... pero no se si soy bueno contando chistes- volvió a deprimirse Tobi.

-Bueno pues... inténtalo conmigo, adelante, di el primer chiste que se te venga a la mente, hum- dijo Deidara tomando un trago de agua.

-Mmm... Bueno, aquí voy... Cuando los ninjas AMBU están en una misión, ¿dónde se esconden?- pregunto Tobi.

Deidara se encogió los hombros.

-En los AMBUstos- dijo Tobi.

-¡¡Jajaja!! ¡¡¡Ese estuvo bueno!!!- exclamo Deidara riendo.

-_Lo tengo_- pensó Tobi mientras activaba el cronometro- Aquí va otro senpai: Cuando los AMBU tienen hambre van a buscar... AMBUrguesas- dijo Tobi.

Deidara se partía de la risa, tanto que empezó a golpear la mesa.

-Y otro más: Cuando los AMBU están heridos llaman a una... AMBUlancia- dijo otra vez Tobi.

Deidara ya no podía más, le dolía el estómago de tanta risa, mientras que el cronometro marcaba ya un minuto.

-Aquí va otro, senpai, voy bien- anunció Tobi.

-¡¡¡Ya no mas Tobi, jajaja me voy a morir!!!- decía Deidara entre carcajadas.

-Escúchalo, este es bueno: ¿Qué es amarillo por dentro y por fuera?... un pollito en un taxi.

Pasaron más o menos 2 minutos más y Deidara no cesaba de su risa, por lo que Tobi decidió sacar su mejor material.

-Este es el último- volvió a anunciar Tobi.

-¡¡¡Ya no me hagas reír mas Tobi!!!- decía Deidara tratando de calmar su risa.

-¿Qué es mas agrio que un limón?... dos limones- finalizó Tobi.

...... Deidara se detuvo....

-Ese fue un chiste agrio, Tobi, hum- dijo Deidara levantándose y yéndose de la cocina.

Tobi observo su cronometro... 3 minutos y 10 segundos. Caminó hacia la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de Zetsu quien al verlo le dice:

-¿Cómo te fue Tobi? ¿Funcionaron los chistes?- pregunto Zetsu.

-¡¡¡Senpai dijo que Tobi era agrio!!!- dijo Tobi rompiendo en llanto.

Zetsu se compadeció de el y lo abrazó consolándolo.

-Te dije que no le contaras el chiste del limón...- dijo Zetsu.

**Hasta ahora los marcadores van así:**

**Itachi: 1:36 minutos.**

**Konan: 2:30 minutos.**

**Tobi: 3:10 minutos, mejor tiempo hasta ahora.**

**¿Seguirá siendo difícil hacer reír a Deidara?**

**¿Qué harán los dos participantes que quedan?**

**¿Me dejaran reviews?**

**Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio. Necesito sugerencias para lo que harán los dos últimos participantes, Kakuzu y Pain, lo que haga reír a Deidara lo dejare en manos de mis lectores. Confío en ustedes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien aquí esta el desenlace, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Día 3: El concurso tiene su ganador.**

La tarde transcurría y poco a poco iba atardeciendo el cielo.

Con todos los recientes sucesos, Deidara se sentía un poco cansado, jamás había reído tanto en un solo día. El artista estaba caminando por el desolado pasillo aun pensando.

-_Mmm... A todos se les encendió la idea de andar de comediantes o que... bueno, dicen que reír quita el estrés, hum_- pensaba el artista mientras se arrimaba a uno de los muros.

De repente pasan corriendo por ahí el combo zombi, Kakuzu persiguiendo a Hidan a gran velocidad, pasaron por delante del rubio quien los miró extrañado, ellos dieron la vuelta y siguieron corriendo, a cada momento pasaban por delante del rubio y este trataba de llamar su atención sin éxito.

-YA VERÁS MALDITO RELIGIOSO, VAS A PAGAR- gritaba furioso Kakuzu.

-Corre, corre, corre que nadie me pueda alcanzar- cantaba el peliblanco mientras corría.

-Oigan, ¿me permiten un segundo?- gritó Deidara.

Sin éxito, el dúo de inmortales seguía persiguiéndose. Deidara se enojo y puso un pie en el camino de los dos akatsuki y estos cayeron estrepitosamente.

-Y ahora díganme cual es el problema, e Hidan, ¿no se supone que tenías algo que hacer, hum?- pregunto molesto Deidara.

-Se supone, pero ya lo hice- dijo Hidan levantándose del suelo junto con Kakuzu.

-Lo que pasó fue que perseguía a este hijo de toda su madre por que me robo gran parte de mi dinero- mintió Kakuzu.

-¿No se suponía que estábamos haciendo esto para hacer reír a Deidara?- preguntó casi en un susurro el jashinista.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Deidara.

-Dije que si- pero no terminó de hablar porque Kakuzu lo golpeó con el codo en las costillas-dije que me gusta comer mostaza- finalizó el peliblanco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Deidara los miró raro y sin entender decidió proseguir.

-Kakuzu, ¿Cuánto dinero te robo Hidan?- preguntó Deidara.

-Un dólar- respondió Kakuzu.

-¿Por eso tanto alboroto, hum?- volvió a preguntar.

-No entiendes, es que debo ahorrar mucho para comprarle nuestros derechos a Masashi Kishimoto y dárselos a Aoi karasu para que siga escribiendo estupideces sobre nosotros- dijo Kakuzu defendiéndose.

-No me lo recuerdes, algunas veces me siento como si fuera el objetivo de algo, hum- dijo Deidara.

Hidan y Kakuzu se miraron entre sí nerviosos y decidieron hacer su intento.

-Hey Hidan, ¿Qué te pones en el cabello para tenerlo así?- pregunto de repente Kakuzu.

-Pues me pongo gel... mucho gel- respondió el jashinista.

-¿Enserio? Pues siempre que te veo bien peinado creo que una vaca te lamio la cabeza- dijo Kakuzu.

Deidara soltó una gran y potente risotada al oír ese comentario, Hidan y Kakuzu activaron sus cronómetros.

-JAJAJA, Hidan, ¿no le vas a responder, hum?- dijo entre carcajadas el rubio.

-No me importan los comentarios de ese viejo loco de cabello maltratado como bruja fea, mira que viene a criticarme a mí en mi forma de peinarme- dijo altanero Hidan.

-Ni tampoco me importa lo que haga o diga el repeinado de Hidan- respondió molesto Kakuzu.

Pasaron unos 3 minutos y seguían diciéndose cosas sin sentido y Deidara seguía riendo.

-¡¡¡Mírate en un espejo Hidan, estas tan blanco que pareces vampiro drogado!!!- grito Kakuzu.

-¡¡¡Mira quien habla, el primo de Tutankamon en persona que parece loco de manicomio!!!- respondió molesto Hidan.

-¡¡¡Y tu te pareces al tipo gay que canta en My Chemical Romance!!!- gritó a todo pulmón Kakuzu.

... y como había pasado anteriormente las risas de Deidara cesaron, el combo zombi se quedaron viendo al rubio explosivo quien estaba mirando hacía abajo con una mirada de enojo.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?- preguntó inocentemente Kakuzu.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAAAAAABBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

La cueva entera se estremeció, todos los integrantes de la maléfica organización se asustaron y corrieron al lugar de los hechos. Todos y cada uno observó que del humeante pasillo salí un rubio muy molesto y detrás de el salían unos tambaleantes inmortales.

-JAMAS INSULTEN A MY CHEMICAL EN FRENTE DE MI OTRA VEZ- dijo exageradamente molesto Deidara, luego dirigió su mirada al resto de sus compañeros- ¿QUE ME VEN, HUM?

Al verse amenazados, todos corrieron a esconderse hasta que Deidara se fuera. Deidara abandonó el lugar.

Todos regresaron al lugar de los hechos para ver a sus dos compañeros inmortales carbonizados.

-Kakuzu... idiota... esto fue tu culpa- dijo Hidan para luego caer desmayado.

-Esta vez... acepto que fui... un idiota- respondió Kakuzu para caer también desmayado.

-Valla... ¿ni siquiera estos dos pudieron con Deidara?- pregunto cierto Uchiha.

-Según sus cronómetros... llevaban 4 minutos y 5 segundos cuando ocurrió la explosión- dijo Konan al recoger los ya bastante mencionados aparatos.

-Bueno ya saquen a estos dos de aquí, esta empezando a apestar el lugar- dijo Zetsu observando al par de inmortales desmayados.

Mas tarde ese mismo día...

Pain y Konan se encontraban solos en la sala, charlando.

-Todos han fallado... me preocupa... pero como soy el líder de seguro ganaré- dijo Pain.

-Y que, ¿le vas a decir "si no te ríes te mueres?- dijo Konan.

-No tanto así... aunque es buena idea... pero creo que tengo una mejor, y tú me vas a ayudar Konan- dijo Pain.

-¿Yo? ¿Y que voy a hacer?- preguntó Konan.

-Verás, lo que vamos a hacer es...- comenzó a susurrarle cosas a Konan y ella asentía de ves en cuando.

-Entendido Pain- dijo sonriente la maestra del origami.

-¿Por qué tan contentos, hum?

Los dos akatsuki dirigieron su mirada al recién llegado y sus sonrisas crecieron aún más.

-Ah, no es por nada Dei-kun, solo íbamos a hacer unas llamaditas de broma al señor que vende ramen el la aldea de la hoja- dijo Konan.

-Sí, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- invitó Pain.

-Por supuesto, hum- dijo emocionado Deidara.

Los tres se dirigieron al teléfono de una de las esquinas de la sala, Pain marcó y espero que le contestaran.

-¿Hola?

-Si hola, busco al señor noke, su nombre es... alcor- dijo Pain con voz infantil.

-Un momento- dijo el señor del ramen- Oigan, ¿hay algún noke aquí? Alcornoque... ¿hay algún alcornoque aquí?- pregunto a sus clientes.

-Creo que varios- respondió uno de sus clientes, en seguida todos comenzaron a reír, incluyendo nuestro objetivo, Pain activó su cronómetro.

-AH MALDITA SEA- grito el dueño del puesto de ramen y acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

Pain volvió a marcar y se aclaró la garganta para sonar diferente.

-¿Hola?

-Buenos días, necesito que le diga a sus clientes lo que le voy a decir ahora- dijo Pain con voz un poco mas grave.

El dueño del puesto escucho atentamente y luego se dirigió a sus clientes.

-Oigan todos, tra-go camo-te- dijo en voz alta el señor a sus clientes.

Todos comienzan a reír y el señor capta el mensaje.

-AGH, MALDITO BROMISTA DEL DEMONIO- grito el señor y luego colgó.

Otra vez Pain marcó el número y esta vez le dio el teléfono a Konan mientras veían a Deidara que no cesaba de su risa.

-¿Hola?

-Si hola, ¿con el señor bailo-yo? Su nombre es aquí-les- dijo Konan.

-Un segundo...- dijo el señor una vez mas- Oigan todos, ¿aquí les bailo yo?, aquí les bailo yo- gritó el señor a sus clientes.

-No amigo, tú bailas feo- dijo otro de sus clientes y todos empezaron a reír otra vez.

El señor capta otra vez el mensaje.

-MIRA YA BASTA MALDITO BROMISTA- grito el señor y volvió a colgar.

-¡¡¡Ese estuvo bueno, hum!!! Aquí les bailo yo, ajajajajaja- grito entre risas el rubio.

-Vamos Konan, hay que mantenerlo así- susurro el pelinaranja a su compañera.

-Llamemos a alguien mas, no puede ser la misma persona- dijo la peliazul.

Y así llamaron a otras personas distintas, pasaron unos tres minutos.

-¿Hola? Disculpe, ¿su nevera esta andando? ¿Si? ¡¡¡Pues átela!!!- dijo Pain y en seguida colgó el teléfono.

-Jajajajaja, ¡¡¡oh dios, me voy a morir aquí, hum!!!- dijo Deidara.

-¿Otra mas?- dijo Pain marcando otra vez.

Esperó... y esperó... nadie contestaba...

-No parece haber nadie- dijo Pain.

Pain de repente entro en estado de shock, miro rápidamente a Deidara... había parado de reír.

-Valla, estaba todo muy divertido, ¿no, hum?- dijo un Deidara mas tranquilo pero sonriente.

-Sí muy divertido...- dijeron Pain y Konan con un aura depresiva alrededor de ellos.

-Bueno, ya me voy, sigue sin venir la luz y ya me estoy aburriendo, hum- dijo Deidara yéndose del lugar.

Pain y Konan quedaron a solas.

-$%&/·, $%%& YA TENÍAMOS A ESE ·$%&/, ESTABAMOS POR GANAR "·$%&%%&, 4 MINUTOS CON 5 SEGUNDOS "·$%%&/- comenzó a gritar Pain.

-Pain no digas malas palabras, niños leen estas historias, al menos insulta de otra manera- dijo Konan con desdén.

-PERCEBES, PESCADOS, TENTACULOS, PECES DIABLOS- insultaba Pain.

-Esa es otra de las cosas que no le dije a Deidara, ves mucho Bob Esponja- dijo Konan.

Mas tarde esa noche...

Todo estaba de lo mas oscuro en la sala principal de la cueva, aún así todos los Akatsuki estaban reunidos allí, menos Deidara y Sasori.

-Esto es el colmo, nadie a podido ni siquiera llegar a un tiempo convincente- dijo Kisame algo enojado.

-Oye, no te pases de listo, yo llegue a 4 minutos con 5 segundos- dijo enojado Pain.

-Bueno, aquí tenemos un problema, nadie puede acercarse al límite de tiempo- dijo Itachi.

-Tenemos que descubrir que es lo que en verdad lo haría reír 5 minutos seguidos- dijo Konan.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Todos dirigieron su mirada al recién llegado, era Sasori.

--Por fin termine la misión líder, fue difícil pero e terminado... ¿Por qué estamos a oscuras?- preguntó el pelirojo.

-Es que se fue la luz desde el amanecer- dijo Hidan aun con vendas en todo el cuerpo.

-Y como estábamos aburridos pensamos en hacer un concurso- dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Y de que trata?- preguntó Sasori con el mínimo interés, pero interés al fin y al cabo.

-Pues como vimos que el más enojado por el corte de luz fue Deidara... nos ideamos un concurso en el que debemos hacerlo reír por 5 minutos seguidos- dijo Zetsu.

-Pero ninguno de nosotros a podido lograrlo hasta ahora- dijo Tobi casi llorando.

-Mmm... si yo quisiera entrar al concurso... ¿podría?- preguntó Sasori.

-Si quieres intentarlo hazlo... pero no creo que lo logres, ni siquiera el combo zombi pudo- dijo Kisame.

-Es que ustedes no conocen a Deidara, necesito la ayuda de Tobi- dijo Sasori.

-Ya voy- dijo un poco entusiasmado Tobi.

-DEIDARA, VEN ACA- grito Sasori.

Se escucharon unos ruidos desde la habitación del rubio, luego se abrió la puerta y salió a todo correr hacía la sala.

-Hola danna, pensé que te demorarías más, hum- dijo Deidara al ver a Sasori.

-Observen y aprendan del maestro- susurró Sasori al resto de sus compañeros para luego dirigirse a Deidara.

-¿Cómo has estado Deidara?- pregunto alegremente el pelirojo a su alumno.

-Bien... bueno, se ha ido la luz y no puede escuchar música, hum- dijo Deidara.

-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, hay muchas formas de entretenerse hoy en día- dijo Sasori.

-Aunque no la e pasado aburrido, hum, todos mis compañeros me mantuvieron de buen humor... aunque los note como si quisieran algo de mí- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus compañeros.

Los Akatsuki se pusieron nerviosos y se pusieron a silbar mirando hacia la nada.

-Es tu imaginación... oye, te iba a preguntar... ¿como describirías a tu buen amigo Tobi?- dijo atrayendo con la mano al enmascarado.

-Bueno... es un tonto, hum- dijo Deidara.

-No es tonto... un poco ingenuo... mira esto- dijo mirando a Tobi –Oye Tobi, ¿tu crees en las hadas?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos al unísono menos Sasori.

-Dime, crees o no- dijo Sasori.

-Jamás e visto una, pero me gustaría- dijo inocentemente Tobi.

-¿En serio? ¡¡¡Pues ahí hay una!!!- gritó Sasori apuntando hacía una pared.

Tobi volteó rápidamente y vio un pequeño resplandor amarillo en la pared que en realidad era la proyección de una linterna que tenía Sasori en la mano, pero Tobi no lo sabía.

-GUAU, ¡¡¡un hada!!!- dijo Tobi mirando a dicha cosa.

-¡¡¡Vamos Tobi, atrápala!!!- gritó Sasori para darle animo a Tobi.

Tobi corrió a toda velocidad hacia la pared y cuando estuvo cerca se estrello contra ella, el "hada" se había movido velozmente hacia la derecha, todos lo Akatsuki comenzaron a reírse, incluyendo Deidara, pero este no paraba de reír, Sasori activo el recién adquirido cronómetro.

Sasori movía ágilmente la linterna para que Tobi no pudiera alcanzar el resplandor, lo movía de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo.

Tobi tropezaba con cada mueble y rompía cosas por no poder bien el camino por el que perseguía al resplandor, chocaba con cosas y a veces se lastimaba, todos los Akatsuki veían alternativamente a Tobi, Deidara y Sasori, ya nadie estaba riendo, excepto Deidara que no podía contenerse. Tobi se tropezaba con todo, rompía todo, después de unos minutos ya estaba magullado, con la capa rota, totalmente sucio y parte de su mascara estaba rota.

-Bien creo que con esto será suficiente- se dijo para si el pelirojo.

Sasori dirigió su vista hacia su alumno, estaba en el piso con las manos sobre el estómago, seguía riendo. Sasori se acerca a Deidara, se agacha, pero nota que Deidara seguía muerto de la risa porque cerraba los ojos, sacó su cronometro y vio su tiempo: 6 minutos con 35 segundos y seguía andando porque Deidara aún no paraba. Esperaron un rato... Deidara se calmó.

-Dime, ¿como te sientes?- pregunto el pelirojo a su alumno.

-Jeje- jejeje... bien, ¿por, hum?- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras que con su mano se frotaba las pequeñas lágrimas que se le escaparon por tanta burla.

-Por nada solo preguntaba- dijo mientras se levantaba y le lanzaba el cronómetro detenido a Kisame- Creo que gane.

-Pero pero pero pero pero- decían sorprendidos todos al ver el reciente suceso.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- preguntó Kisame sorprendido.

-Como explique, ustedes no conocen a Deidara, el disfruta y se burla de las desgracias ajenas, esa es su naturaleza cruel- dijo Sasori como si nada.

-GANASTE EL CONCURSO SASORI- grito emocionada Konan.

-Si, bueno hacer este concurso de hacer reír a Deidara por estar aburridos fue buena idea- dijo alegremente Pain.

-Así que yo era un entretenimiento para ustedes, ¿eh, hum?

Todos voltearon lenta y temerosamente para ver a cierto rubio explosivo lanzar humo del enojo.

-No malinterpretes Deidara, nosotros solo estábamos...- trataba de explicarse Pain.

Deidara avanzaba con un aura maligna hacia sus compañeros y estos retrocedían, el rubio estaba tan enojado que estaba rojo de la ira, de la nada saca un pájaro C-3 y se prepara a detonarlo.

Esto es para que aprendan a no jugar conmigo- dijo Deidara a punto de hacer su sello.

De repente todo en la cueva se enciende y la estruendosa música sale del cuarto del rubio, al oír a esa banda de rock, el rubio volteo y escucho la música y no pudo evitar ponerse a cantar.

_-"Now I know...._

_That I can't make you stay....._

_But where's your heart..._

_But where's your heart..._

_But where's...your... _

_And I know..."- _cantaba Deidara a todo pulmón mientras corría a su cuarto.

-Esa banda de rock nos salvó la vida- dijo aliviada Konan.

-Es verdad, hoy a parte de darle un tributo a Jashin-sama, ofreceré uno a My Chemical Romance también por salvarme la vida- dijo Hidan con brillitos en los ojos.

Todos se vieron entre sí y decidieron ir a sus respectivos lugares para hacer sus cosas, ahora Sasori ya tenía otra razón por la cual ridiculizar a sus compañeros.

FIN

**Bien, lo prometido, termine la historia, agradezco a quienes la leyeron, la termine hoy, 24 de diciembre, esta noche es noche buena y mañana navidad... FELIZ NAVIDAD A MIS LECTORES. **


End file.
